The present invention relates to certain phosphorus-containing derivatives of diaryl ether compounds which are particularly useful as pre- and post-emergent herbicides against annual and perennial grasses, as well as broadleaf weed pests.
Herbicides are widely used by farmers, commercial agricultural companies, and other industries in order to increase crop yields for such staple crops as corn, soybeans, rice, and the like, and to eliminate weed growth along highways, railroad rights-of-way, and other areas. Herbicides are effective in killing or controlling unwanted weeds which compete for soil nutrients with the crop plants, and by reason of the fact that they kill weeds, are responsible for improving the aesthetic appearance of highway and railroad rights-of-way.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. The categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the weed plants from the soil, and the post-emergence herbicides are normally applied to plant surfaces after emergence of the weeds or other unwanted plants from the soil.